Zibbs Undercover
by SarahGibbs345
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs go undercover and feelings with be hurt and brought to life
1. chapter 1

She walked down the stairs into the familiar basement carefully avoiding the third step which she knew sqeaked when someone would step on it. The occupant of the basement showed no sign the he knew she was there. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she walked behind the occupant who was sitting on a barstool drinking a mason jar of bourbon. Ziva slowly reached around him and poured herself a glass of bourbon and sat on the barstool waiting for him to talk.

Gibbs knew she was there the entire time because she was the only one that avoided the third step so quietly. After Ziva poured herself a glass of bourbon Gibbs cleared his throat and set his mason jar down. Ziva followed in suit setting her glass down too.

Then Gibbs did something he didn't do very often, he looked Ziva straight in the eye and said, would you be ok going undercover with me for an extended period of as my wife? When Gibbs said wife Ziva perked up a little bit them knodded her head yes and both of them picked their glasses of bourbon back up.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ziva finished her glass of bourbon Gibbs placed a kiss on her cheek and told her to meet him in Director Vance's office at 0700 hours.Ziva slowly made her way back up the stairs pausing at the top step and glancing a Gibbs who had just downed another shot of bourbon. Ziva turned away and walked back out to her red mini.

On her drive home all she could think of was what was going to happen when she got Vances office the next morning. When Ziva got home she took a shower but couldn't relax so she started cleaning her guns she started throwing knifes at a little block of wood in her living room. Soon it was late and she aim was getting bad so she picked up her knifes and set them on the coffee table before going to sleep.

Gibbs was having just as much trouble going to sleep but instead of cleaning guns or throwing knifes he was sanding his boat. eventually made it to the couch in the basement and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I merged chapter 1 and 2 from this story and they first two chapters of anoter story so Jenny is Directorfor the remainer of the story sorry for any confusion

Director Shepard met them for an meeting in MTAC with Director Eli David. Neither Gibbs, Ziva, or Jenny knew what the meeting was about. All they knew was that it was a matter of national security. Ziva and Gibbs walked into the elevator together and Ziva hit the button to take them up to the level above the bull pen that had the Directors office and MTAC on that level.

After a quick elevator ride Ziva and Gibbs walked and cleared security to go into MTAC. Inside there was only Jenny and 2 tech's working of making the feed from Israel secure. After the feed was secured Jenny dismissed the two tech's to wait outside of the sound proof room.

Jenny acknowledged Ziva and Gibbs to come forward to where Eli David could see them. Eli began speaking to Ziva and Jenny in Hebrew before realizing that Gibbs couldn't understand what they were saying. Eli began speaking in English so Gibbs could understand him. Director David finished speaking in ten minutes and then asked if they had any questions about there undercover assignment. After quick shakes of the head no Eli David said Shalom and the feed was cut off.

Gibbs and Ziva were going to have to go undercover as a married couple with Gibbs being a Marine and Ziva was going to be a translator for the Pentagon. The only catch to the assignment was they were catching a killer that was targeting pregnant Marine wives so Ziva would have to become pregnant since they couldn't fake the pregnancy. They would be going under cover a L.J. Whited and Ziva Whited. They would be living in a Marine neighborhood. The deal was that after Ziva had the baby she could put him or her up for adoption if she chose or she could keep the baby.

Ziva slowly made her way back down to the bullpen and got her sig and badge out of her locked desk drawer and got her gear just in time to get in the elevator with Gibbs. Once inside Gibbs stopped the elevator. Slowly he reached out and took her gear bag off of her shoulder and sat it in front of the elevator doors. Then Gibbs held out his hand to Ziva. Tenitivly she took his hand and sat beside of him with her back against the wall of the car. Gibbs arm was around her shoulder and her hand was held by his. After 10 minutes Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and held out his hand to help Ziva up. They had 12 hours to get everything at their homes in order for an extended period of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva walked out of the elevator with Gibbs and walk over to her car, with a glance over her shoulder she left. Gibbs waited until he couldn't see Ziva anymore and then he got in his car and drove off. Gibbs drove home and as he expected Ziva's Mini Cooper was in the drive. Gibbs parked beside it and walked up the front walk and into the house. Gibbs walked down the steps of the basement and saw Ziva sitting below the half built boat looking at him.

Gibbs walked across the basement and crawled under to where Ziva was sitting. Ziva was just sitting and starring into space. Gibbs put his arm around Ziva and said, what's wrong. Ziva looked him straight in the eyes and said, when I was in Mossod i never belived i would ever have a child or a family, I was told I would never live past 30 and if I did I would be my father. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva and held her there for a minute. Gibbs let go of Ziva then helped her up off of the floor.

Gibbs said, do you want to start now here in my house before we go to the undercover home. Ziva nodded and said, upstairs. Gibbs led Ziva up the steps ofthe basement and to his bedroom. Ziva made the first move untucking his shirt and miving her hands up and down his chest while Gibbs started kissing her. when they came up for air Gibbs removed Ziva's shirt then she mived her hands down to work on his belt and pants. Making quick work of the rest if their clothes Gibbs moved them over to the bed and gently lowered Ziva onto the bed below him. Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear, call me Jethro. Ziva shivered slightly as his hands ran down her body over her breasts and over her toned stomach and down between her thighs. Usinghis hands he spread Zivas legs apart and straddled her. Ever so slowly he entered her core and let her adjust to his length before slowly building a rhythm and finally Ziva climaxed moments before he did. They lay there riding out the after shocks then snuggling closer to him and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Update

I have run out of ideas and where to go with this story since I didnt plan out or have an idea of where his story will go. Any suggestions are welcome on how this story will end because I forgot how I wanted this one to end. I am going to set this story as unfinished but I have no plans to regularly update this story.


End file.
